Her Butler
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Selena Harding is a wealthy orphan who wants justice for her murdered father. That's how she meets Sebastian, a demon who is willing to serve her and help her attain her revenge for a price. But if that price isn't her soul...what is it? SebastianxOC
1. Her Butler, Encountered

**Ok, I've been getting some messages from a user (not gonna mention a name) about how the characters are too OOC and stuff like that. I'm not gonna change the way I write, this is just the way I am. But she did make a few good points, and she did remind me to put a disclaimer up here.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I just own the OCs, Selena and Mira.**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I laid the flowers down at my father's grave, not even bothering to wipe away my flowing tears.<p>

"God is dead. There is no more God in this world...there is nothing left for me..."

"Don't be so sure about that, child."

Startled, I turned to see a man standing there. He looked young, maybe about twenty. He was dressed like he had come out of the Victorian era, wearing some sort of butler's outfit. His black hair was chin-length, and there was an eerie red tint to his eyes. He was, overall, rather good-looking.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Someone who can help. You want to track down your father's murderers, but you have had no luck. You have thought about asking Satan, but you have stopped yourself because you are afraid of spending eternity in hell. After what you have been through, you wish to be rewarded with a happy Heaven."

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. When I looked, I saw a purple pentagram glowing through the glove on his left hand.

I gasped. "Y-You're a demon..."

The man smiled. "When your father was killed, you turned your back on God. By doing so, you summoned me. I can help you retrieve what you want so you do not die with regrets. Just say the word, and we will have a deal."

"If I sell my soul to you, I will still have regrets."

The man chuckled. "Will you accept, or not? Either find your father's killers and get them off the streets, or don't and let them walk free to kill other innocent people. Your choice."

Well, since he put it that way...

I extended my hand. "Fine. We have a deal."

He smiled and took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"A very wise decision. Until your father's murderers are caught, I am at your service, milady."

"And what is your name?"

He smiled at me. "My name is Sebastian."


	2. Her Butler, A Savior

"Omigosh! Selena, who is that?"

I turned in the direction my friend Mira was pointing and gritted my teeth. My family's car was parked in front of the school, and Sebastian was standing in front of it, holding my coat and smiling in his usual way.

"That's Sebastian Michaelis, my new butler," I said, trying to sound casual.

"He is so _cute!" _Mira squealed. I rolled my eyes. She always did have a thing for cute guys.

_Wait, did I just call Sebastian cute? Agh! Get it together Selena, you're confusing yourself!_

"Come on Mira, let's go." I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the car, shooting Sebastian a glare. He merely smiled and handed me my coat.

"Did you have a nice day at school, milady?"

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, Sebastian, this is my friend, Mira Thomas."

"N-Nice to meet you," Mira stammered, blushing. Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Nice to meet you as well. Well, shall we get going?" Sebastian held open the car door. I got in almost immediately, but Mira just kept standing there, staring at Sebastian.

"Mira! Come on, stop drooling over my butler and get in the car!" I grabbed my friend's hand and pulled her into the car. Sebastian closed the door and drove back to the manor. Mira and I spent hours talking, but Mira mostly just wanted to stare at Sebastian, who was standing nearby, watching us with an odd look in his eyes. Finally he decided enough was enough.

"Miss Mira, it is getting late, you should be getting home." Mira blinked.

"Oh, OK. I'll see you tomorrow, Selena." Mira gathered her things and left. I stared at Sebastian with disbelief.

"Sebastian! What was that about?" I demanded, glaring at him.

Sebastian smiled oddly. "I guess I'm just not good at sharing you, milady."

Before I had any clue what was going on, Sebastian's lips had connected with my forehead.

I let out a squeak and scooted back quickly. "S-Sebastian?" I stammered.

Sebastian simply chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Go to bed, milady, it's late." I quickly leapt out of the chair and scampered up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door and leaned against the wall, hopelessly confused.

_What the heck just happened? S...Sebastian just kissed me!_

Eventually, I was able to fall into a fitful sleep, and a short time later I heard my door open, and felt a familiar pair of lips brush against my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

_Sebastian._

"Sweet dreams, milady," I heard him croon in my ear.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, it's so late," I moaned, quickening my pace. "Sebastian is going to chew me out for sure."<p>

I was on my way home from a friend's party, but I hadn't expected it to run so late. I was going to get an earful from Sebastian when I got home.

Finally, my manor came into sight. But when I was only a few feet away, a man stopped me. He leered at me with such a lewd expression I almost gagged with revulsion.

"Well, well, what a cute little kitten I've found." He stepped closer to me and grabbed my wrist. "Come on kitten, let's play."

I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could. "SEBASTIAN! HELP!"

I counted four seconds before Sebastian was there, grabbing the guy's wrist and slamming him into the hard concrete ground.

"No one..." he snarled. "Absolutely _no one..._lays a hand on my Lady!"

He turned to face me then. "Lady Selena, are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sebastian," I replied. "You really saved me."

Sebastian stared at me for a moment before pulling me into a hug.

"Lady Selena, I will always stay by your side. I will always protect you and serve you."

His hug tightened protectively.

"Until the day...you attain yor revenge and I collect my payment...I will never leave your side..."

_Sebastian...I thought our deal was that you would get my soul, _I thought.

I stared up at him, my eyes lingering on his soothing smile.

_If you don't want my soul...what do you want?_


	3. Her Butler, Imprisoned

"Sebastian?" I called as I made my way down the stairs. There was no reply. "Sebastian, where are you?"

Still no reply. I got frustrated. Was Sebastian playing a joke on me or something?

"Sebastian, this isn't funny! Come out right now!"

Once again, there was no reply. I wasn't angry anymore, I was worried. Had something happened to Sebastian?

I walked into the foyer and found a note on the table. Had it been left by Sebastian? I picked it up and unfolded it. Once I read it, my heart threatened to stop beating.

_Your demon is with me in the Tower of London. Are you brave enough to come rescue him?_

_ ~Angela_

"No...Not the Tower of London! Sebastian!" I cried.

I knew that the Tower of London had been turned into a museum long ago, but I was still petrified with fear. The tower's torture devices were all still there, and intact. In the hands of someone like Angela, with Sebastian at her mercy...I shuddered, not daring to finish the thought.

"Sebastian, please hang in there," I murmured, clenching a fist. "I'm going to save you, like you saved me!"

When Sebastian and I had made our deal, it had gifted me with special powers. By focusing on a certain place, I could teleport there in no time flat. So it was only a matter of seconds before I found myself at the base of the Tower of London.

"Sebastian is in there," I murmured. The museum was closed, but for some reason, the door was unlocked, and there were no guards at the entrance. I didn't like it. Was Angela trying to lure me into a trap?

Well, maybe she was, but still! There was no way I was going to leave Sebastian to suffer at the hands of that witch! I burst through the doors and raced up the winding stairs of the tower, calling Sebastian's name.

"Sebastian!" I screamed. "Sebastian, can you hear me?"

There was no response, but I did hear something. The crack of a whip.

"SEBASTIAN!" I quickened my pace desperately. The crack of the whip kept getting louder until I stopped in front of a cell.

Angela was standing in front of Sebastian, brandishing a whip and smirking.

Sebastian was a mess. He was chained by his wrists to the cold stone wall. His clothes were torn beyond recognition, bruises and cuts covered his face, and wounds from the whip laced his chest and torso.

"Sebastian!" I cried, grabbing onto the bars of the cell. Both he and Angela looked at me.

"You shouldn't have come, Lady Selena," Sebastian wheezed. I felt a stab of pain in my heart at seeing him like this.

"Stupid Sebastian," I whispered. "You really think I would just leave you here to suffer like this? Never."

"That's very touching," Angela said with a smirk. "But what can you do for him out there, little girl?"

I growled in frustration. Angela was right. As long as the cell door was closed and locked, there was no way for me to get to Sebastian!

But then an idea popped into my mind. Maybe I didn't have to. If Sebastian was bound to come to me when I invoked the symbol of our pact, maybe it would give him the strength to break the chains that bound him!

I lifted my hair away from my eye. "On me, and the defiled crest of my family, I command you! Sebastian, come to me!"

The glowing pentagram appeared in my eye, and on Sebastian's hand. He lifted his head and yanked at the chains on his wrists. Without any resistance at all, the chains broke, and Sebastian was freed. Angela cursed.

"You little brat, how dare you make a fool of me!" She lunged, breaking the cell bars. She raised her whip, aiming to strike me. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the intense pain.

It never came.

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing in front of me, the end of the whip clenched in his hand.

"I do not care if you are a woman, Angela," Sebastian said with a flat, emotionless tone. "No one, absolutely _no one..._lays a hand on my Lady!"

With a powerful yank, he snatched the whip from Angela's hand. She let out a growl.

"Fine. I know when I'm beat." She looked past Sebastian to glare at me. "You win this round, but this isn't over, Selena Harding!" And with that, she vanished.

Sebastian turned to me. "My Lady, are you all right?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Sebastian, you've just been beaten and tortured within an inch of your life, and you're asking _me _if _I'm _alright?"

Sebastian blinked. "It is my duty to put your safety and well-being ahead of my own, Lady Selena."

I sighed. Sebastian really was a butler to the core.

"Why did you come to help me, Lady Selena?"

My head shot up incredulously. Oh no, he did not just ask me that!

"Why? Why? Because you were being held in the Tower of London! And with Angela! I WAS SCARED, YOU IDIOT!"

Sebastian looked surprised as I lowered my head again.

"When my father was killed, I was all alone. I had nothing left to live for...until I met you. You...you saved me, Sebastian. I didn't want to lose you too..."

I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Oh great, now Sebastian was seeing me cry. How much worse could this possibly get?

Sebastian's arms suddenly circled me and pulled me close. I looked up, another stab of pain piercing my heart at seeing his battered face.

"You will never lose me, Lady Selena. You have already lost so much...but no more."

I looked up at him, my eyes shining with happy tears as Sebastian's embrace tightened.

"I will always be at your side. I will protect you and serve you as long as you live."

I lowered my gaze, seeing Sebastian's shredded clothes, and the wounds from the whip lacing his chest. I wrapped my arms around his back and buried my face in his chest.

"Sebastian...never scare me like that again. That is an order."

Even though I wasn't looking at his face, I knew he smiled.

"Yes, My Lady."


	4. Her Butler, On a Cruise

I glared at Sebastian as we made our way up the gangplank.

"Really now, Young Mistress, there's no need to glare."

"I told you a million times that I didn't want to go on a cruise!"

"Now, now. A few days away from the manor will help to relax you. You have become quite irritable lately."

I snorted as we were met by two over peppy greeters, both dressed in tight-fitting sailor suits with short skirts.

"Welcome to the _Queen Marina_!" the girl in red cheered.

"May I see your tickets, sir?" the girl in blue asked, winking suggestively at Sebastian. Sebastian's face remained impassive as he handed the girl our tickets. She ripped off the stubs and stuffed them in her shirt pocket. "Perfect! Welcome aboard!"

As we entered the ship, the girl in blue beckoned to Sebastian.

"Hey, Sailor," she called, batting her eyes at Sebastian. "It can get pretty cold on that old ship at night. My sister and I would be happy to warm you up a little. I'm sure we could make you all hot and sweaty in no time."

"Yeah," the girl in red chimed. "We could do a much better job than _her," _she sneered at me.

For once, I was shocked into enraged silence. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged the puzzled demon into the grand foyer. My face was a furious shade of red as I stomped along. I found our room and flopped down on one of the large beds, staring up at the ceiling.

"Curious," Sebastian mused. "You'd think a modern ship like this would have adequate heating."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Those girls," Sebastian explained. "They said it got cold on the ship at night."

I exploded with laughter, leaving Sebastian to stare at me in confusion. "Sebastian, you misinterpreted what they were saying."

"What else could they have meant?" Sebastian asked in genuine puzzlement.

"They wanted to have sex with you," I choked out.

"What? O-o-oh…" Sebastian turned bright red as the double meaning of the girls' words dawned on him. "I-I didn't…"

"Oh Sebastian stop! I can't breathe!" I roared, rolling around on the bed. I cut off sharply when I noticed that Sebastian was studying me with a devilish smirk.

"Sebastian? What are you smirking at?" I demanded, raising my head. Sebastian remained silent, but I noticed that his eyes were gleaming with lust, pure, unlimited lust.

"Sebastian?"

Barely a second elapsed before he was upon me, startling me with the inhuman speed and strength he used to pin me down on the bed. I had forgotten that he loved to be in control of such a tiny and weak being like a human. Like me...

"S-Sebastian? What's the meaning of this?" I yelped. Sebastian trailed a hand down my neck.

"Those girls did give me an idea," he said, chuckling darkly. "I already have your soul. Why not enjoy the body it inhabits?" As he spoke, he plucked the buttons of my blouse, tossing it aside.

I shivered. For the first time, I felt completely vulnerable. I let out a loud gasp as Sebastian's mouth latched onto my collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin.

"I can't believe it," Sebastian purred. "I finally have you."

I let out a quiet moan, grabbing a fistful of Sebastian's hair as he moved lower, kissing my stomach. "Ahhhh…S-Sebastian…"

Sebastian placed a slender finger over my trembling lips. "Shhh…"

I shivered in pure ecstasy as Sebastian caressed my skin and nibbled on my ear. The buttons of his shirt and tailcoat were undone, and my hands were roaming over every inch of his chest, feeling the defined muscle. He shivered and pulled me into a passionate kiss, pulling away reluctantly when he noticed I wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"You're mine, Young Mistress," he crooned in my ear. "I won't let anyone else have you. Ever."

Panting I responded with a quiet moan as Sebastian painted the nape of my neck with small, teasing licks. He smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."


	5. Her Butler, Investigates

"Hey! Selena!"

I looked up from the tea Sebastian was pouring for me when I heard my name being called. Mira was running over, a newspaper clenched in her hand.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mira. Would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked kindly.

Mira nodded, and Sebastain began to pour the tea. "Selena, have you heard about the murders?"

I nodded. "Yeah, actually, I have. These murders have concerned the governor, he's asked me to look into them. Twelve victims it's up to, right?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah, the murders are really gruesome, too. All of the victims have been savagely mutilated."

_Mutilated?_

* * *

><p>"Mutilated, huh..." I murmured after Mira had left. "This is going to be harder than I thought."<p>

"My Lady, if I may?" I turned to my demon butler. He had his head bowed, one hand over his heart.

"What, Sebastian?"

"There is someone I know...who may have knowledge of these killings."

* * *

><p>"Where are we, Sebastian?"<p>

We were standing in front of an old, run-down building that had definitely seen better days. There were coffins standing by the door.

"This is my acquaintance's place of business. He is an undertaker."

_Swell, _I thought. _We have to call on an undertaker for a murder case?_

Sebastian opened the door, and I followed him in.

"Undertaker, are you in?" he called.

An eerie cackling filled the room. I instantly got creeped out. What the hell was going on?

"Uh, Sebastian, where is this-EEEEEEK!"

I broke off with a startled shriek as a man stepped out of one of the many coffins scattered around. He wore all black, and the part of his face that wasn't obscured by his long sliver hair showed an almost manic glee.

"Bloody Freaking Hell!" I screamed as I darted behind Sebastian. He smirked as I peeked from behind him.

"Oh my, Sebastian!~" the man chirped. "Is this your new mistress?"

"Yes," Sebastian said. He seemed to be rather proud of the fact. "This is Selena Harding, my new mistress."

I stepped forward. "It's a pleasure, but I didn't come here for pleasantries. You see, I..."

He cut me off by placing a finger over my lips.

"You don't need to say it," he trilled. "I know what you came here for. You're just like Earl Phantomhive."

"My previous master," Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"I do indeed know of these murders that have been plaguing the state," he said. "And I'm sure you want to know about them too."

He smirked then, and I shuddered. Something was off about that smirk.

"Of couse, information like this doesn't come free.~"

I sighed in irritation. Great.

Sebastian stepped forward, adjusting his gloves. "Let me handle this, My Lady. I know what he wants."

The Undertaker looked gleeful.

"My Lady, please wait outside."

Something in Sebastian's tone told me it was best not to contradict him, so I hurried outside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to him, Sebastian?" I asked as I stared at the Undertaker, who was twitching on his desk, giggling slightly.<p>

"Not important, My Lady," Sebastian replied. He held up a file. "What is important is that we have the information we need."

"You never cease to satisfy me, Sebastian," the Undertaker gasped. "You and your young mistress are welcome here anytime!~"

* * *

><p>"Unbelieveable," I murmured as I scanned the file. "The precision, the brutality...it's seems inhuman."<p>

"Exactly, My Lady." I looked up at Sebastian. "It is inhuman." My eyes widened as I caught his meaning.

"Sebastian...is he...the same as you...?"

"Mm, no, he isn't. He is...much different, but just as supenaturally gifted. "

* * *

><p>"Cold," I murmured as I pulled my black coat more tightly about me. "Dammit Sebastian...you just had to leave me to go chase down a lead, didn't you..."<p>

"Ohhhh, my, my! Out here all alone, little girl?"

I turned, startled. It was a woman? No…A MAN…With long red hair. He licked his sharp teeth. He held up a chainsaw and revved it. "My death scythe and I are soooo full of pent up energy," he purred, rubbing his face against it. _That's a scythe?_ I gaped.

"So, be a good girl, and let me cut you up!"

I growled. "So you're the one who's been killing all those people."

"Oh dear, you got me! My body had gotten all stiff cause I haven't been retrieving any souls lately. I needed to let off some steam!"

"Whatever," I snapped. "It's still murder, and you're going to prison for it."

The man laughed. "Your prisons do not frighten a reaper like me, little girl."

I stared at him blankly. "A reaper...?"

"A Grim Reaper. One who is supposed to stand neutral between God and humans." We both looked up. Sebastian dropped to the ground, moaning disdainfully at the sight of the reaper. "So it was you after all, Grell Sutcliffe."

"Oh! Sebby!" Grell squealed. He made a direct beeline for Sebastian. "I missed you so much!" Sebastian sighed. He slammed his hand directly in Grell's face, stopping from getting any closer. Grell flailed his arms, desperately trying to grab hold of Sebastian. "It's been soooo long, Sebby! It's so good to see you again!"

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. Sebastian and Grell turned to look at me. "Is there something you forgot to tell me, Sebastian?"

"WHAT?" Grell shrieked. "You're this girl's butler now?"

"I am," Sebastian said proudly. "This is Selena Harding. She is an investigator for the governor."

"The governor? But she's so young!" Grell argued.

"My previous master was only 13, and he served Queen Victoria, need I remind you," Sebastian replied.

"All right, enough small talk!" I snapped. Sebastian turned to look at me. "Sebastian, this is an order! HUNT HIM DOWN!"

Sebastian smiled darkly, removing his glove with his teeth.

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

><p>"Y-You still p-pack a r-real punch, Sebby..." Grell gasped, all bruised and bloody. Wow, Sebastian could hit.<p>

"You tried to kill my Young Mistress, Grell. You thought I would be gentle?"

"I'm sorry, but I must interrupt," a new voice cut in. I looked up to see a man with black hair, yellow eyes, and glasses standing on the roof Grell had been on. He jumped and landed in front of me.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Miss. I am William T. Spears from management of the Grim Reaper dispatch." He reached down and pulled Grell up by his long red hair. "Has this thing been bothering you?"

"Oh no," I said casually. "He just tried to kill me, is all."

William opened a binder and flipped through it before glaring down at Grell. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliffe, you have violated our ordinances by attempting to murder someone not on the death list."

He turned back to me and bowed his head. "I apologize for all the trouble this thing has caused you." He handed me a business card. "My card, Miss. If this thing bothers you again, please notify me."

And with that, he dragged Grell away.

I sighed and walked back to Sebastian. "Well, that takes care of that."

Sebastian felt my face. "You are terribly chilled, My Lady. Let us return to the manor."

I put a hand to my head, the fatigue that had been buiding up the past few days finally taking its toll.

Suddenly I didn't feel my feet on the ground anymore. I turned bright red when I realized Sebastian had picked me up in his arms.

"Wh-What the hell, Sebastian? Put me down now!"

Sebastian just held me tighter. "You are tired, My Lady. I don't want you using any more energy than you already have."

I _was _tired...the past few days had been really stressful.

I had fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms before I knew it.


	6. Her Butler, Protective

"Alois Trancy?" I narrowed my eyes at the name on the invitation. Why did that name strike such unease in my heart?

Sebastian scanned the invitation. "Perhaps he is one of your admirers, My Lady," he joked.

"Be serious, Sebastian," I snapped. "I don't know why, but this name fills me with foreboding..."

"Shall we investigate, My Lady?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded. "Write a letter saying that I accept his invitation. If things get bad, we get out of there. Fast."

Sebastian bowed, one hand over his heart. "Yes, My Lady."

* * *

><p>"I'm sooooo glad you could accept my invitation!" Alois chirped. I was surprised that he was just a thirteen-year-old boy. He had blond hair and wore purple and green, and his butler looked like Sebastian, with the exception of his eyes, the way he parted his hair, and he wore glasses.<p>

"Let me introduce you to Claude Faustus, my butler."

Claude bowed, and I nodded.

"Then let me introduce you to my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian bowed, but I noticed how he and Claude were eying each other. They looked ready to kill each other.

"Ahem. So," I said, clearing my throat, "why did you invite me here?"

Alois smiled. I instantly knew something was off. That was no welcoming smile.

Greed. Lust. Cruelty. A sadistic smile, that's what it was.

"I invited you here because I want you, Selena Harding."

I narrowed my eyes. _What the hell...?_

"I first saw you a while back at a party. Your beauty was so stunning; it simply entranced me. That day, I vowed to have you for myself."

"Sebastian," I murmured, stepping back. He put his hands on my shoulders protectively.

Alois smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't put all your hopes on your butler if I were you. My Claude is way better than your Sebastian!"

He stuck out his tongue. I gaped at the pentagram.

"A covenant..." I choked.

"Oh yes, I know all about your pact with Sebastian, as I have one with Claude."

I glared. OK, so the kid had a demon butler. There was still no way in hell I would let him take me!

"Claude!" Alois barked. "Obtain Selena!"

"Sebastian, this is an order!" I snapped. "No matter what, without fail, protect me from them!"

"Yes, Your Highness," Claude murmured.

"Yes, My Lady," Sebastian said, his voice brimming with confidence.

A battle was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Claude lunged at me. Sebastian pushed me backward out of Claude's reach as he grappled with him.<p>

"Your butler is quite capable, Selena!" Alois shouted over the noise. "But my Claude is far better!"

"Don't get so full of yourself!" I shouted back. "Unless I'm mistaken, Sebastian's winning!"

I wasn't mistaken. Sebastian delivered a powerful slashing blow to Claude's torso, and Claude fell to his knees. Sebastin returned to my side.

I smirked, flicking a stray lock of hair from my face. "It seems my Sebastian has defeated your Claude," I said. "We'll be taking our leave now.

Alois snarled, grabbing me by my shirt collar. "I am not one to give up so easily, Selena Harding! I will have you as mine!"

Sebastian grabbed Alois, lifting him up and breaking his grip on me.

"Whether they be young or old, man or woman," Sebastian snarled, "no one, absolutely _no one_...lays a hand on My Lady!"

He threw Alois into Claude before sweeping me up and dashing away.

"My Lady, are you hurt?" he asked, looking down at me with concern.

I shook my head, staring up at the rising moon. "Just tired..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian carried me upstairs to my room. He waited outside while I dressed in my nightclothes, then tucked me into my bed.<p>

I touched his arm as he was leaving, stopping him. "Sebastian..."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Please...stay here...until I fall asleep..."

Sebastian leaned down so his mouth was level with my ear. "I will stay with you always, Lady Selena," he crooned.

Those words cast a sense of peace over me as I drifted into the sweet bliss known as sleep.


	7. Her Butler, Comforting

_Blood. So much blood._

_"Papa! Papa!" I screamed. He didn't move, didn't wake up._

_He was gone._

_The shadow that had been standing over him was upon me before I knew it, a glint of steel flashed from its hand._

_A sharp pain ripped through my chest, and I screamed. I screamed and screamed, but no one heard me._

_The shadow fled, and I crumpled to the ground. The crimson liquid known as blood flowed freely from my chest, pooling around me._

Please..._my mind pleaded silently. _Please God...help me...

_But there was no answer to my pleas, no relief from my pain, no stop to the flow of the life-sustaining elixir that spilled from my chest._

My pleas will never be answered..._I thought. _My God is dead...

_"MY GOD IS DEAD!" I screamed as I blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>I remained in the hospital for three days. They buried my father when I had recovered and left the hospital.<em>

_My emotions had drained away, my life was empty, I was alone._

_My father was dead, my mother had died long before, and my God was dead._

_What did I have left to live for?_

_I had made my decision to end my life. But first, I wanted to go to my father's grave one last time...to let him know...that I would soon be joining him._

* * *

><p><em>Everything was a shade of gray, there was no life to anything that met my eyes as I walked along. The steets were empty and silent. Even the flowers I held in my hand seemed withered and lifeless.<em>

_It was as if the entire world was dead._

* * *

><p>"Young Mistress?"<p>

I was awakened from my fitful sleep by Sebastian's voice. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"I heard you crying, My Lady. I came in and saw you thrashing in your sleep. Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Just a bad dream."

The Selena I was before I had met Sebastian was dead, I was a new person.

_I had nothing left to live for then, but Sebastian...and finding my father's killers..._

"Sebastian...will you please...play a song for me...to help me get back to sleep?"

Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Of course, My Lady."

* * *

><p>I had almost forgotten how talented Sebastian was. His bow flew over the violin strings with ease, and the violin obligingly crooned its sweet melody.<p>

I sighed with content and closed my eyes. Burdens and sadness lifted, tears and cares dissolved, and horrible, blood-soaked memories faded away, finally allowing me to sink into a peaceful slumber.

The world was dead a moment ago, but Sebastian's gentle music seemed to restore life.

_Though demon he may be, Sebastian is the one who gives me a reason to live._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter was totally cheesy, but I'm trying to put more detail into the story. There's been too much dialogue and not enough description. So, bear with my cheesiness for a bit until I can get this nailed down, K? Thanks!<strong>


	8. Her Butler, Nature Lover

"Young Mistress, it is time to wake up. Its a beautiful morning out today."

Slowly, reluctantly, I opened my eyes as Sebastian opened the curtains. The sky was a soft purple, lit by the first pale rays of dawn. The rising sun was a soft pink, making the morning dew on the grass sparkle as it peeked over the trees.

I slipped out of bed and approached the window, standing by Sebastian and admiring the morning scenery.

"It's like a painting," I said with wonder.

Sebastian looked down at me with his signature charming smile. "Have you never seen the sunrise before, My Lady?"

I sighed. "Of course I have Sebastian. But ever since my father was killed, everything turned gray to me. Like my entire world was dead..."

Sebastian blinked. "So then what restored the life to your world, My Lady?"

I turned my head so that I was staring deep into his blood-red eyes. "You did, Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked with surprise.

"That day we met, I was planning to take my own life at my father's grave. I had a knife on my person that day. If you hadn't appeared to me, I wouldn't be here right now. Though demon you may be Sebastian, you are the one who gives me a reason to live."

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed me as I wandered through the flower garden. The roses varied in different hues, from pure, virgin white to deep, passionate red.<p>

"Look Sebastian," I said happily. "The roses are blooming!"

Sebastian smiled. "So they are." He knelt down, plucking a red rose. He cupped it between his hands and brought it close to his face.

I leaned my head on my hand as I watched Sebastian smell the roses. His expression was one of utmost serenity, and it made my heart flutter.

"A rose, the symbol of beauty," Sebastian crooned, standing up and walking over to me. "Its petals entrance all who glimpse it, its thorns give a sweet pain to the one who is drawn near by its transfixing beauty." He knelt down in front of me, gently arranging the rose in my hair.

"The rose is the only flower befitting of you, My Lady. You are the only one who truly embodies its aesthetic essence."

I blushed. "S-Sebastian..."

Sebastian took my hand, stroking it softly. My heart fluttered again. "Red roses suit you best, My Lady. Red is the color of passion, which courses through your veins with every beat of your heart."

My blush deepened. "Wh-Why are you acting this way, Sebastian?" I stammered. "You've been acting weird all morning."

Sebastian cupped my cheek with his hand. "Because now I know that you care about me. This morning, you looked deep into my eyes and told me that I gave you a reason to live. That truly made me happy. I think that you should know something, My Lady."

"Wh-What, Sebastian?"

Sebastian leaned in closer, so that our lips were mere inches apart. "I love you, My Lady."

My breath caught in my throat. Sebastian was being serious, he was serious!

I moved a bit closer to him, and quoted from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet. _"This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet."

Sebastian smiled. Before I knew it, his lips covered mine in a kiss so passionate, I was finding it hard to breathe.

Sebastian pulled away, licking his lips. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

It took a while to regain my breath and respond. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Sebastian's arms circled me. He held me close, his sweet breath utterly transfixing.

"Sin from thy lips?" he crooned. "O trespass sweetly urged!" My eyes slid shut as he leaned in closer, his breath warm on my face. "Give me my sin again."

And we continued to exchange sins, shielded by the entrancing roses.

* * *

><p><strong>That...sucked. I tried my best, but this chapter stunk. I'm sooo sorry for the suckish chapter, guys! I'm still trying to get this whole detail thing nailed down, so bear with it for a bit longer, please!<strong>


	9. Her Butler, Infatuated

**Up till now, I've been telling the story form Selena's point of view. For this chapter, I'll tell it from Sebastian's point of view. Just a little chapter on how Sebastian feels about Selena and some backstory of how they first met. Well, here we go!**

* * *

><p>I have never been more confused about anything or anyone in my entire existence.<p>

How had I, Sebastian Michaelis, a powerful and manipulative demon, fallen prey to the charms of a simple human girl?

Why did I approach her on my own? Why did I not wait for her to summon me?

Why do I get so infuriated or envious when someone touches her?

Could it be...that I love her?

No, no, that can't be it! She is a human, and I am a demon! Demons respond to the despair deep within a human's heart, and devour their souls! To love a human would be an affront to all demons!

And yet...

Her rich brown hair and deep blue eyes...the way she stares off into space when pondering something...it gets my pulse racing.

The benevolent look in her eyes and the gentle smile upon her face when she gazes upon the roses in her garden...it sets my blood boiling.

Maybe I do love her...

Maybe that's why I approached her that day...

* * *

><p><em>She was clothed in all black, there were white orchids in her hand. Her deep blue eyes glittered with unending sorrow, and I sensed that she had a knife on her person. She was planning to take her own life.<em>

_She knelt down before a grave and laid the flowers down. She sobbed and sobbed, I gathered that she was mourning her murdered father. She sobbed about how God was dead, how there was nothing left for her._

_I smirked to myself. Perfect. She was poised on the edge of hellish despair, and she planned to take her own life. She would make the perfect contract._

_I approached her and offered her my "services". She hesitated, muttering something about how she would regret it if she sold her soul to me._

_But I would not take the soul of this one, oh no. There was something else of this girl's that I wanted._

_It took a bit more prodding on my side, but the girl eventually agreed to the contract. I knelt down and kissed her hand, pledging my service to her. _

_She asked me for my name. I merely smiled at her and told her my name. Sebastian Michaelis._

* * *

><p>Now I serve Lady Selena diligently. I follow her every order without question or complaint, knowing that every command she gives me brings her closer to obtaining her vengeance...and brings me closer to collecting my payment.<p>

I know that Lady Selena often questions what I want from her if I do not want her soul. As to that, I will keep it to myself until the time is right.

Her emotions and feelings still confuse me to no end, but they also make her more appealing at the same time.

I dry her tears when she cries, I hold her when she is plagued by nightmares, and I soothe her when her blood boils with fury.

That is why I will never let anyone lay a hand on her. Because unlike the other contracts I have had...I love Selena.

I love Selena...and I will do whatever it takes to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! *rubs her aching head* Telling a story from Sebastian's POV is so HAAAARD! You guys have no idea how long it took me to come up with all of this! I hope you liked it!<strong>


	10. Her Butler, Not There

Why? Why? Why does this happen to me?

Why was I so careless? How could I have been so _stupid?_

He said that he wouldn't give up, that he would have me as mine.

Why didn't I take him seriously?

It was late at night, and I was walking through the forest. It wasn't like I hadn't done it before, I went on a night hike every night.

I should have skipped it this night.

Once my manor had been obscured by trees, I heard a rustling.

I looked around.

"Hello?" I called. "Is someone there?"

Just more rustling.

"Who's there?" I cried. "Show yourself!"

Two figures emerged from the trees. I gasped.

Purple and green clothing. Blonde hair. Sadistic aqua eyes.

Utter dread crept through my being. Alois Trancy!

"So, we meet again, Selena Harding," Alois crooned. "Look Claude! Selena's here!"

The stone-faced butler didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.

"Hello Alois," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "Why are you here?"

Alois smirked. "I told you I would have you as mine. You didn't think that was an idle threat, did you?"

_Oh no..._

Alois barked an order at Claude to obtain me. The yellow eyed butler lunged, his body a black blur. I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my neck.

Then everything went black.


	11. Her Butler, Angry

Darkness. Boundless darkness.

The overwhelming, nauseating feeling of fear and uncertainty.

A cold, unyielding anger.

That's what greeted me when I regained consiousness. I opened my eyes and sat up. It surprised me that I was unbound, and I was on a bed. Had I just been dreaming?

No. When my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I saw that I wasn't in my room. These surroundings were unfamiliar to me.

Where was I? And how did I get here?

That's when I remembered what had happened before I blacked out.

_Shit, shit, shit! I'm in the Trancy manor!_

I started to panic. Alois Trancy had me right where he wanted me. But...why me? Why did he want me?

And now that he had me...what was he going to do with me?

I had a strong feeling in my gut that I didn't want to find out. I had to escape quick!

But how? The door and windows were locked, and I was four stories up. Even if I could get the window open, it would be a long, _long _way down.

Wait...duh! Sebastian! I could invoke the covenant and call Sebastian!

I focused, and I could feel my eye burn as the covenant glowed.

_My Lady?_

I let out a sigh of relief as Sebastian's voice echoed in my head.

**_Yes, Sebastian, it's me._**

_Where are you? I went to check on you, and you were not in your bed. You're usually back from your nightly stroll by now._

**_I had an unfortunate run-in..._**

_A run-in?_

_**Yes. With Alois Trancy and his marble statue of a** **butler.**_

There was a pause. When Sebastian spoke again, his tone was quick and curt, but I could sense the burning anger underneath it.

_I shall be there to collect you shortly. Please just be a little bit patient until then._

Sebastian severed the mental link with me. I smirked to myself. Alois was in for it now. Sebastian was angry, and when he gets angry, it's better to be far away from him.

Unless of course you enjoy being ripped to shreds by an angry demon.

I actually shuddered as I thought of all the possible things Sebastian might do to Alois for kidnapping me. Honestly, the man scares even me sometimes when he gets angry.

Well, thinking about it wouldn't help, so I just sat down on the bed and tried to wait patiently. But that went right out the window when I heard the door open.

"I'm so excited! I finally have you, Selena Harding!"

I looked up and scowled at the smirking blonde in the doorway, with his butler standing behind him.

"Yes, Alois Trancy, you have me," I spat. "But tell me. Now that you have me, what do you plan to do with me?"

Alois clapped his hands together, giggling in an infuriating tone.

"We're going to have soooo much fun! I can't wait!"

I wondered if Sebastian would be annoyed if I strangled this blonde twit before he arrived.

Alois's smile turned to one of lust, and his voice became low and seductive.

"You possess such entrancing beauty, Selena Harding. It would be such a shame to see that beauty go to waste."

The way his mood changed so abruptly shocked me. What was _wrong _with this kid?

"So," Alois purred. "I'm going to fulfill my promise to you. I'm going to make you mine."

_Not if Sebastian gets here first, you little freak._

Alois pounced suddenly, landing on top of me. I pushed at him, trying to get him off me, but he grabbed me, ripping my shirt.

"No!" I screamed. "Get off me!"

"Shut up!" Alois snarled. He slapped me so hard his nails dug into my skin, drawing blood.

Claude just stood there watching as his master kept crushing every one of my attempts to get him off me. Finally I gave up, and lay panting from exhaustion.

"Good girl," Alois crooned. "Now I can make you mine."

But as Alois went to tear my shirt away, the window shattered.

"Pardon my intrusion," a smooth voice interrupted, "but I have come here to retrieve my mistress."

I turned my head and smirked as I saw the figure in front of the shattered window.

"You're late, Sebastian."


	12. Her Butler, Rescues

Sebastian's expression remained in the same friendly, professional smile as he took in the scene before him. Claude just standing there in the doorway and Alois on the bed on top of me. But once he saw my torn shirt and the scratches on my cheek...

Well, let's just say he wasn't too happy, ok?

Sebastian's sudden entrance from the window distracted Alois enough for me to get him off me. I lifted my foot and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him toppling backward. I shot like an arrow off of the bed and darted beside Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to look at me and gently stroked my cheek, avoiding the scratch marks. "Forgive me for being late, My Lady. I should have been here sooner."

I just shrugged. "Let it be," I said. "You're here now, aren't you?"

Sebastian smiled. "That I am, My Lady."

I smirked. "Well then, since you're here, let's show Alois and his marble statue of a butler why so many people fear the Harding family!"

Sebastian smiled darkly, removing his glove with his teeth. _**"**__**Yes, My** **Lady."** _

My demon butler reached into his tailcoat and pulled out my dagger. The small, deadly blade had been handed down to each head of the Harding family. So, naturally since I was the only surviving member of the Harding family left, it had been passed to me.

I took the dagger in my hand. Once my hand touched the hilt, I felt a sense of deadly purpose radiating from the blade, as if it knew what I planned to use it for.

Look out, Alois.

"Sebastian!" I barked. "You deal with the butler." I brandished the dagger, the blade gleaming in the dim light. "Alois is my target."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, My Lady." He threw himself at Claude, throwing him away from the door as the two demons struggled, trying to strangle each other.

But once the doorway was clear, Alois fled. With a snarl, I dashed after him.

He stopped in the foyer. I smirked at him, brandishing my dagger.

"Oh Alois, why did you run away?" I asked, my voice filled with false sweetness. "Are you a coward, or do you have no confidence in your skills?"

Alois growled, preparing his own dagger. "No one questions my courage or my skills! Once this is all over, I'll punish you for insulting me!"

_So,_ I thought, _he's not going to try to kill me. Can't say I say the same for him though. _

Alois lunged at me, thrusting his dagger forward. I lifted mine to block the thrust.

There was a shower of sparks as our blades collided. Alois was strong; neither one of us could gain an advantage over the other.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, you know!" Alois said. "Just give up and let me make you mine!"

_Not in a million years, you little freak. _

I let out a growl and thrust my arm forward. Alois staggered back, temporarily stunned, and forgetting to protect himself.

That was my chance, and I took it.

I lunged, thrusting my dagger forward. Alois screamed as I felt my blade sink into his flesh.

Alois screamed again as I pulled my dagger free. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, the life-sustaining crimson elixir known as blood seeping through his fingers. I knew the wound wasn't too deep; I did that on purpose. I didn't want to kill him. Yet.

At that moment, Sebastian entered, dropping an unconsious Claude onto the ground. He smirked at the bleeding blonde on his knees before me.

"You have been practicing behind my back, My Lady."

I smirked. "Practice makes perfect," I replied cheekily. I turned my attention back to Alois.

The blonde looked up at me, his aqua eyes pleading, desperate, and filled with pain.

Not pain from the stab wound, no. This was...a different kind of pain.

"Alois Trancy," I said coldly. "You kidnapped me and held me against my will, and never even told me why. I want an explanation. Unless you prefer that I kill you now."

"No!" Alois begged. He grabbed me around the waist, sobbing desperately into my shirt. I could practically feel Sebastian's anger building behind me.

"Please Selena...please don't kill me..."

"I want to know why!" I barked at him. "I want to know why you targeted me! Why me? What makes me so special! Tell me, or I swear I will slit your throat right now!"

Alois looked up at me, removing his arms from my waist.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you everything."

In retrospect, if I had known what Alois was about to tell me, I probably wouldn't have been as angry as I had been earlier.

I had no idea of the terrible atrocities Alois had been forced to endure when he was a child...


	13. Her Butler, Stronger

Kidnapped. His brother killed. His mother committing suicide. He himself forced into slavery.

His real name wasn't even Alois Trancy!

His real name was Jim McCain. He was an orphan from a village that had been burned to the ground. His little brother, the only one he had ever truly loved, had perished in the blaze. He himself had been a slave to the Trancy head, along with other boys taken from the village. He became Lord Trancy's favorite slave, and was allowed more freedom than the others.

Despite that though, he made a wish, which made Claude appear to him. And it all went downhill from there.

I shuddered as I heard all this. What a life this boy had been forced to endure when he was just a small child, even losing his only brother, the only family he had left.

It sounded like...it sounded like...

It sounded like...me.

"So that's why you wanted me," I breathed. "You wanted me because you thought I was the only one who could understand you."

"That's part of it," Alois murmured.

I blinked, confused. "Then what's the other part?"

Alois looked up at me. "The other part is that I wanted revenge..." he looked past me at Sebastian, "...on him."

I followed his gaze, my eyes widening. "On Sebastian? What on earth for?"

"It was him!" Alois cried in rage. "He was the one who set fire to the village! HE KILLED MY BROTHER!"

I looked at my demon butler. "Sebastian, this...this isn't true, is it?"

"I can assure you it is not, my Lady," Sebastian snarled. "This one has been lying to this boy the entire time." He kicked Claude's unconsious form.

Alois shrieked. "No! Claude would never lie to me! You're the one who's lying!"

I turned back to Alois, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Alois," I said softly, "if there is one thing I know about my butler, it is that he does not tell lies. His contract with me forbids him from doing so." The covenant in my eye glowed faintly as I said this, as if to confirm what I said.

At seeing the glowing covenant in my eye, Alois was stunned into silence. He couldn't really argue with that.

At this point, Claude had regained consiousness. He pulled himself to his feet and looked over at Alois.

"Your Highness..." He reached for Alois, but the blonde smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled. "You lied to me! Sebastian wasn't the one who killed my brother! You just said that because you wanted Selena's soul!"

Well, that was news to me. And I could tell it didn't make Sebastian very happy either.

I stared at Claude. "You lied to a boy who had been through so much pain, heartache, and torment, you twisted his mind so he would want revenge on my butler something he didn't do, just to obtain my soul? Not even a demon should sink that low...you are truly pathetic."

Claude lifted his head. "Your soul is pure, white, and beautiful, a delicacy any demon would kill to obtain. Even manipulating their own contract."

Ok, NOW I was mad. No one deserved such treatment, especially someone who had been through so much pain like Alois had!

"Sebastian," I growled, the covenant glowing in my eye. "This is an order. KILL THE BASTARD!"

Sebastian smiled darkly. _**"Yes, My** **Lady."** _

"Selena..." I turned back to Alois as Sebastian grappled with Claude. "I'm sorry...I dragged you into all this..."

I hugged the blonde comfortingly. "It's ok, Alois," I whispered softly, ignoring the sound of combat by the two demons behind us. "It wasn't your fault."

Alois sobbed into my shoulder. "Where am I going to go? This is the only home I have..."

"Not anymore," I said. Alois looked up at me. "You'll stay with me."

"But..." Alois stammered. "Sebastian will..."

"Sebastian will not go against my wishes," I replied. "Especially when it comes to a friend."

Alois blinked. "A...friend...?"

I hugged Alois. "Yes, a friend."

Alois started sobbing into my shoulder again. "S-Selena...I want to be friends..."

I was about to reply, but a pained cry caught our attention. We turned to see Claude on his knees, gasping and coughing up blood.

"For a demon to go to such lengths for his contract..." Claude panted, looking up at Sebastian. "You...are not a normal demon..."

Sebastian smirked. "I don't know what you are talking about."

His voice was light and smooth as he crushed Claude's skull.

_**"I am simply...one hell of a butler."**_


	14. Her Butler, Her Lover

Alois clung to my arm as we walked into the foyer of my manor.

"It's ok, Alois," I said. "You can make a new start now. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

The blonde just nodded. He must have been too tired or overwhelmed to say anything at that point.

"Sebastian," I turned to my butler. "Alois needs rest. Take him to his room."

Sebastian bowed, and gestured for Alois to follow him. Alois hesitated and looked at me, obviously fearful of Sebastian.

I nodded encouragingly, and Alois followed Sebastian up the stairs.

I sighed and turned toward the window, looking up at the opal-like moon.

Poor Alois...he had been through so much...and he had just found out that the one who had helped him all these years had betrayed him and lied to him. Not to mention that he had recently lost that person.

But then again, that was because I ordered Sebastian to kill him.

I sighed, feeling guilty. I shouldn't have been so angry at Alois. If only I had known why he targeted me, I wouldn't have treated him the way I did.

"Young Mistress."

I turned to see Sebastian standing there. "Sebastian. How is Alois?"

"He fell asleep as soon as he got into bed, my Lady. This whole experience has been quite traumatic for him. It will take him a while to recover."

I nodded. "I will do whatever it takes to help him recover from this."

Sebastian smiled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I thought my face was about to catch on fire.

"To want to help someone who had kidnapped you...you are truly a kind person, my Lady."

And with that, he kissed me on the lips, long and passionate. I looked at him when he pulled away.

"Sebastian..."

He tilted his head, smiling. "Yes, my Lady?"

"Before Alois kidnapped me...you said you loved me...did...did you really mean that?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I do not tell lies, my Lady. You of all people should know that."

"I...I do."

Sebastian's smile grew, his red eyes sparkling in the light cast by the moon. "And you feel the same way about me, do you not?"

I looked down, my face burning, almost too embarrassed to reply.

Almost.

"Y...Yes..." I stammered.

Sebastian smiled and leaned forward.

"Then be my lover," he crooned.

That request...that one simple request from him sent my heart into instant overdrive. I wanted to be his lover. I wanted it more than anything in the world.

But I couldn't let my own butler order me around, now could I?

I made a face of mock anger. "You do not order me around, demon. I give the orders around here."

Sebastian smirked, obviously sensing the playfulness in my reply. "Then do you have any orders for me, Young Mistress?"

I smirked back. "As a matter of fact, I do. Sebastian, this is an order. Be my lover."

Sebastian bowed, one hand over his heart. _**"Yes, My** **Lady."** _

He pulled me closer to him, kissing me again. The rest of the world faded away, leaving me alone with my butler. No...my lover.

But if only I had known someone was watching us.

If only I had known that a figure clad all in white was watching us...

And if only I had known what he said...

"This girl seems to be the most important thing to this demon...and the one person who stands in the way of my plan to purify the world. She reminds me of that meddling little Earl. Since Angela couldn't get rid of her or the demon...perhaps it is time for me to make my entrance."


	15. Her Butler, A Caretaker

**Sorry that this chapter is so short you guys! It's been a hectic time for me, what with preparing for graduation and college and all. I hope it doesn't suck too bad!**

"Ugh, just kill me now..."

I shivered and drew the blanket more tightly around my chilled body. I was completely miserable. My body bounced between hot and cold so quickly. I would go from shivering to burning every five seconds. My head was pounding, my stomach churned, and my vision blurred and spun every time I stood up. It was complete and utter misery.

"Selena?" Alois walked into my bedroom. "It's almost 11:30, why haven't you gotten up?"

I looked up at him, and I guess he must have seen the listlessness in my eyes, because he walked over and put his hand on my forehead.

"Ah! You're burning up! I'm gonna go get Sebastian!" Alois ran out of the room.

I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. Usually I would welcome Sebastian's presence, but today I just wanted some peace and quiet. I let out another groan when Sebastian lifted the pillow from my face.

"Young Mistress, you should not cover your face with a pillow. You could smother yourself. Now, I have been told that you have fallen ill?"

"I'm fine," I snapped. Or rather, tried to snap. I guessed the hoarseness in my voice didn't make me convincing since Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Really now? You do not sound fine to me." Sebastian removed one of his gloves and placed the back of his hand to my forehead. "Ah, just as I was told. You are burning up."

Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder and had me lean forward so he could place the pillow back underneath my head.

"Please try to relax Young Mistress. I will go make some tea to help you sleep." He straightened up and walked out of my room. I sighed and stared out the window. The weather was gorgeous out. The sky was a deep sapphire blue and the sun shone like a diamond being held up to a bright flame. Of course I would get sick on such a beautiful day. Just my luck, huh?

Sebastian came back into the room with a cup of tea in his hand. He helped me sit up and held the cup to my lips, gently encouraging me to take a few sips. Immediately after the tea ran down my throat, I began to feel sleepy. Sebastian gently laid me back down and pulled the covers over me before placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Rest well, My Lady."

I don't know exactly long I had actually slept. All I know is that it was late afternoon when I was awakened by a hand over my mouth. My eyes flew open to see a man dressed all in white standing over me. His hair was white and his eyes were violet.

"Do not scream, otherwise I will have to hurt you."

"Who are you...?" I whimpered, my voice muffled by his hand. The man smiled.

"Who am I?" He chuckled. "My name, my Lady, is Ash Landers."


	16. Her Butler, A Second Master

"A-Ash L-Landers...?" I whimpered. Sebastian had told me about this. Ash and Angela were the same person; a hermaphrodite I think he called them. From what Sebastian had said, Ash was the more dangerous one.

Ash took his hand off my mouth. "So, you are Sebastian's latest contract. You certainly do remind me of that meddling little Earl."

Meddling litte Earl? Did he mean Sebastian's previous contract? I remember Undertaker mentioning him, I think his last name was Phantomhive...

"Your demon has interfered with my plan many times in the past," Ash went on. "But no longer. This time I shall rid myself of him and finally purify the world." He smiled sickly at me. "But first I want him to suffer. And since you appear to be the most important thing to him..." he drew a rapier. "The best way to make him suffer is to kill you."

I quickly shot from my bed, grabbing my dagger off the nightstand. I brandished it in front of me, ready to defend myself.

Yes, I knew I was sick. So what? Did that mean I was just supposed to lay there and let him kill me?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

Ash lunged at me, his rapier gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the window. I quickly stepped to the side, blocking his thrust with my dagger. There was a shower of sparks as the blades collided, and my arm hurt from the impact.

_Nngh! He's strong! I can't let him beat me! _I thrust my own dagger forward, and Ash winced as it grazed his arm.

"Impressive for a human," Ash smirked. "But you are only delaying the inevitable." He knocked my arm away with a flick of his wrist, and began to unleash a flurry of thrusts and swings. I blocked and parried the best I could, but being sick wasn't really helping much.

Finally, a wave of dizziness washed over me, and I stumbled. Ash took the opportunity to trip me with his rapier, and I fell to the floor.

I groaned and started to call for Sebastian, but Ash silenced me with a kick to my side.

"Even being ill, you showed very impressive skills," Ash said. "But even so, a mere human like you could never hope to defeat me." Ash raised his rapier. "Now, to get you out of my way."

_No!_

Ash started to bring down his rapier, aimed for my head. But before the rapier made its impact, something happened.

I saw a flurry of black feathers, like I had when I first met Sebastian, and a figure appeared, stopping the rapier with its hands.

"You!" Ash gasped.

I looked up and saw a boy. He appeared to be about thirteen years old. He had blue hair and was dressed like a noble. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch, and the eye I could see was a deep cerulean blue.

He was...beautiful, for the lack of a better word.

The boy shoved Ash back, then knelt down to me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Who...who are you...?" I asked, my voice hoarse from my illness.

The boy helped me to my feet before drawing himself up with dignity.

"I went by many names in the past. The Aristocrat of Evil, the Queen's Watchdog...but you may call me...Ciel Phantomhive."


End file.
